Deathly Disturbances
by Keyzee29
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness, still reeling from the shock of Owen and Toshiko's deaths, finds himself in Dublin Ireland, where something evil is rising. He meets Aoibhinn, a brave,beautiful Newly qualified teacher, who proves to be an invaluable companion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aoibhinn Garvin could feel it. She was sitting at a long table in the ballroom of the Alexandra Hotel in Dublin. She should have been feeling joyous, full of hope and aspirations. A few moments ago, she had been dancing with all her friends, her fellow newly qualified teachers. The last time they would all be together at their annual ball. The band was playing "Don't Stop Believing'" by Journey, and she was swept away in one of her favourite classic songs.

"I'm just going to sit down for a minute" she mouthed to Ally, one of her friends, still gyrating on the frenetic dance floor.

Slowly she weaved her way towards where she had left her bag, and silently rued ever buying her gorgeous, but painful shoes.

That was when she felt it. Suddenly, like a sharp pain that made her gasp for air, and seemed to take with it…hope. Leaving her chilled to her core. Something was wrong, very wrong.

She looked back towards Ally and the others, still dancing, this time to Estelle's "American Boy".

They didn't feel anything. She thought. Aoibhinn couldn't shake the feeling. She always trusted her instincts.

A few streets away Captain Jack Harkness could feel it too. Something felt seriously wrong, and he didn't know what.

He had come over to Dublin, from Cardiff to escape for a few days. The sudden loss of Toshiko and Owen had affected them all.

Gwen had decided she needed some time alone with her husband Rhys, and Ianto had agreed he would look after things at the Hub. They all needed headspace. They all needed time to grieve for their friends.

Earlier that evening he had decided to walk around the city, for air more than anything else, and was coming up near Merrion Square, when he felt it. His great coat flapped in the mild breeze. He gasped.

He flicked on his intercom, "Ianto?" he intoned. "Jack." Ianto replied. "Something's not right in Dublin Ianto. I don't know what. But I feel it. Can you get a read on anything?"

Ianto sounded sleepy, but within seconds he had something. "Jack, there's a disturbance a couple of streets away from you. The computer's can't pick it up clearly. High molecular energy…" He was about to continue when Jack stopped him. He had spotted something.

"Thanks Ianto." He flicked his phone off, and swapped it for his webley. Silently, he crept among the shadows, following the creature who was walking towards the nearby Alexandra Hotel.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack silently followed the creature as it made its way with relative ease down the side street at the back of the hotel

Jack silently followed the creature as it made its way with relative ease down the side street at the back of the hotel. It stopped for a second at one of the back entrances to the hotel.

Jack held back around the corner to see what the creature would do. He studied it for a couple of seconds. He had never seen its kind before.

It was tall, with features that resembled a human face, only its nose protruded hugely and its skin was snow white and was bald.

What it wore interested Jack, it was dressed in a red robes adorned with golden symbols that Jack guessed were probably Celtic.

Suddenly the creature disappeared inside. Running up to the door, Jack realised it was a fire escape door. He could hear music, and as he stepped inside, he saw it was a function room, full of college students dressed in formal wear.

The students seemed not to notice the pair, because the door was in an alcove of the room near the bar.

Jack's eyes were trained on the creature, it started to move towards the dance floor, its ghostly movements made it seem to glide.

Suddenly Jack was pulled behind the wall. A girl with a tumble of fiery red curls, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen, held him to the wall.

"You know how to get rid of it?" She asked him almost rhetorically. Her eyes fervently searching his.

Jack stared at her, taken totally aback. "Huh?"

"I assumed because you are dressed like you are, you don't usually attend formals." Jack recovered the power of speech. "So?" The girl sighed. "You came in the fire escape, following that yoke!" She pointed disgustedly at it. "And.." She padded him down, "You're carrying a gun."

The people on the dance floor kept moving.

Jack was impressed by the girl. "Firstly, I'm not sure what exactly that is, but this is my line of work." The girl nodded. "It has something to do with that feeling I got a few minutes ago hasn't it? Like all hope has disappeared from the world. I can't shake it." He stared at her aghast. She had felt it too? "You did too right?" She concluded from the look on his face.

"My name's Aoibhinn." She smiled. "Captain Jack Harkness" He replied, "but just call me Jack." She nodded, then froze, grabbed Jack's arm, looking around the corner at the dance floor and the creature. Everything was eerily silent. Everybody was rooted to the spot. The creature suddenly rose up into the air. The silent mob stared at it, themselves unmoving.

"Aoibhinn, this is NOT GOOD!" Jack hissed, and grabbed her hand, ready to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack pulled Aoibhinn across the room, towards a table

Jack pulled Aoibhinn across the room, towards a table. "TAKE COVER!" He gestured to the table, Aoibhinn didn't need to be told twice. She turned it on its side and fell to her knees. Keeping her eyes just above the rim, she could see Jack had his gun fixed on the creature.

"What the hell are you?!" He shouted at it, his voice echoed around the silent room.

The creature turned and looked at Jack who remained still.

Aoibhinn thought for a second that the creature was going to turn on him, but it turned back to his "audience".

"Not a talker huh?" Jack said. He pulled the trigger. "How bout now?"

Jack had shot one precisely aimed bullet straight at the creature's head. Aoibhinn's eyes grew wider as she realised the bullet hadn't even grazed it. It had bounced off its head.

"Crap." She gasped.

Suddenly the creature emitted a noise, shrill and high, one that would make Mariah herself quiver in her stilettos.

Aoibhinn and Jack desperately covered their ears. The crowd began to move, slowly and deliberately out the door towards the exit. The creature leading them.

Aoibhinn didn't know what to think. What had just happened? Her head began to pound. One hour ago, she had been celebrating, and now, now it seemed that all her fellow classmates had just been abducted right in front of her, by some monster. And then there was Jack. Who was he? And where did he come from? Why did she feel she could trust him implicitly to protect her?

He pulled her up from her squatted position. "You ok?" She nodded.

"What just happened Jack? Where did they all go?" She searched his face.

"My guess is it's leading them somewhere. They're not going to be harmed just yet." He started for the door, Aoibhinn followed. "The noise? Some kind of brainwashing thing right? That's why they followed it right?" Jack nodded "Basically, yeah. Though there are some other contributing factors." He looked at her. "You're very intuitive aren't you?" Aoibhinn wanted to tell him_, he_ _didn't know the half of it._ "Yeah. That's true." She smiled kind of sadly. "But also, I know any of the girls at this formal or any one are not going to be walking very far in heels in their right minds." Jack laughed, but in a second he was all business again.

"You have a broadband connection Aoibhinn?" He silently cursed himself for not bringing any of his usual comm. devices to Dublin. His desire to absent himself from his grief and the terrible feeling of guilt over Toshiko and Owen, he knew he would never shake had clouded his usual crystal clear judgement.

"Yep, a laptop in the house I live in. It's about 15 minutes walking from here."

"Let's go. If we're going to have any chance of saving them, I need to get online, fast!"

When they were on the street, with no sight or sound of the crowd, Aoibhinn lead the way. "Can I ask you something Jack?" She turned her head toward him as she walked. "Sure." Jack noticed Aoibhinn was barefoot, carrying her shoes in her hand. "How is broadband going to help save everyone? We are going to save them right?" Aoibhinn's green eyes gleamed under the street lights, she saw him hesitate.

Against all his own protocol, he decided to tell her. About Torchwood. He didn't know why he felt that he could, but somehow knew that she could deal with it.

He began the cliff notes version of what Torchwood did, as they quickly made their way through the streets of Dublin.

By the time they reached the townhouse Aoibhinn shared with her friends, Jack realised his instincts about her were right. She believed what he was told her, he could see she was thirsty for more knowledge, questions seemed to be percolating in her mind by the look of her excited expression. "Through there." She pointed to the desk in the study room. "Jack immediately sat down and got to work. He needed to access the Hub's system. "So you are going to contact The Hub from here?" She asked amazed as he typed furiously on the keyboard. "That's the plan." He looked up briefly, and grabbed his phone, within seconds he was instructing Ianto to drop the security shields to The Hubs system, so he could access it. "It's very unorthodox Jack, are you sure?" Ianto warned. "Just do it, please. Make it so it's only accessible from this IP address only to prevent hackers. " He hung up and continued typing.

"So, in this Torchwood, you have many members?" She asked as she stood over him, eyes on the screen as well.

"There's only three now." Jack said quietly. "Ianto, Gwen and I." Aoibhinn squeezed his shoulder in gentle sympathy. His overwhelming pain and sadness seemed to travel up her arm into her body, into her soul. Her heart ached with his pain.

"Oh God Jack, what happened?" She whispered almost sobbing. Jack turned to see her face etched with deep pain. "Aoibhinn?" He held her steady. "You've lost someone, haven't you? Maybe more than one.. I don't know, but I feel it. The grief, the sense of guilt in your heart. The intense vicious pain." Her eyes were now streaming tears quietly.

Jack was astounded, She had read him like an open book. Aoibhinn Garvin was most definitely not the average Irish girl. There was far more to her than he had originally thought. The question was what.


End file.
